For combining lines into bundles cable bands are known, which are provided at one band end with a passage through which can be passed the free, slightly pointed end of the band. The passage is perpendicular to the band direction, so that the passed through part projects. It is not then possible to open the closing band again, so that it is intended and appropriate for a single use only.
In addition, cable binders have been proposed, which can be opened with a tool. However, once again they are not reusable, because here again the projecting part must be cut off.
For the closing of bags numerous different bands are known, but they are generally difficult to close and just as difficult to open again and are consequently frequently destroyed during opening.